My Lieben
by ParanoiaParadox
Summary: Sigmund was warned not to love because it would change him forever, but once he finds the love of his life he will never be the same. Can this girl melt his icy cold heart and change his cruelty towards Kyle?


The sound of thunderous applause boomed through the open room full of people that had come to see the most famous tween wizard perform. Sigmund smiled with success as he bowed for the crowds, having sawed his assistant into half. He rose delicately like a majestic kind looking out to his subjects. Sigmund in fact did feel like a king. He felt worshipped and thought about constantly being loved. He loved to receive fan mail saying how amazing or dazzling he was and yet he didn't appreciate them. He was so full of himself that anyone would ponder his stability. Yet the crowd still roared with anticipation as the curtain fell and Sigmund found himself face to face with his agent. His name was Peter Spade. He was a tall man that lunged over every second of his life. He probably had a bad spine because of this. His nose was slightly droopy, just like underneath his eyes. Though his appearance seemed to make him look defocused, he was quite energetic and cheerful. His eyes were stone grey with blue patches that shimmered and pale, blotchy skin. His smile was chubby and strange, not at all charming. Sigmund gave a frown as he caught eyes with him. He had Spade ever since he was 11, right around when his career was starting off. That was five years ago, and still Sigmund loathed him.

"There's my little super star!" Spade cried as he shook Sigmund by the shoulders, playfully. He was always too touchy and happy. Sigmund made a frown, his eyelids twitching lightly. "You did absolutely FABULOUS!" Spade made emphasis on fabulous, making jazz hands as if they were sparkles. He looked like a delusional.

"I know I did. Zhat is how it alvays is," Sigmund muttered as he crossed his arms and shot Spade a glare. "I vant to do somezhing different."

"I'm not sure what you mean, but I think you are doing PERFECT! Come on, let's talk more in your trailer," his agent said as he caught Sigmund by the arm and began to drag him away from the stage. The crowd had disappeared, thankfully. Sigmund loved his fangirls, but they sometimes got on his nerves when they tried to kiss him or ask him to marry them. His arms crossed as his coat flew back away as he walked. His appearance was always so shiny, and he loved it. Spade threw open the door for Sigmund, who then boarded and took a seat on one of the velvet chairs.

"Vhat is it zhat you vant?" asked Sigmund, sighing delicately. The agent rubbed his hands together and sighed.

"You are a growing boy Sigmund," he began. "You are sixteen now, and when boys like you get around that age they begin to crush on girls." He looked back at Sigmund, who looked with wide eyes. "I want you to know that love is a terrible thing. NEVER let yourself get into its claws. It will just get rid of your popularity and your fans. They'll hate you." Sigmund let out a gasp. To think that someone would hate him was simply silly, even if it was Kyle the Constipator.

"You are right. I von't," Sigmund began as he stood. "I zhink I could use some time alone. I vill be back shortly." In a snap, Sigmund was gone in a swirl of pink smoke with small diamonds shaped like stars.

Sigmund found himself in the streets of Galaxy Hills, watching the sky get darker until the stars came out to say hello. He gently smiled and shoved his hands into his pockets, thinking about what has happened in the past days. Suddenly, he heard something behind him. It was those wretched idiots, Fanboy and Chum Chum. He clenched his teeth, hearing as well Kyle's idiotic voice.

"Can you please just leave us alone?! We are TRYING to walk," Kyle told Fanboy who was cheerfully singing a song about God knows what.

"Oh Kyle, you are such a kidder!" chuckled Fanboy as he looped an arm around Kyle's shoulders. "I bet Rachel loves my singing. Right?" Sigmund whirled around. Who was Rachel? His eyes stared at a girl with golden hair that sat right on her shoulders and dark brown eyes that captured the night's sky. Her skin was pale and shone brightly in the moonlight, just like the rest of herself. Sigmund felt heat rise in his cheeks as he rose his hands and felt his cheeks. _Vhat is going on?!_ He thought to himself as Kyle noticed Sigmund and hissed.

"Well, if it isn't Sigmund," Kyle said as Sigmund looked at him and smirked.

"Kyle ze Constipator," Sigmund greeted as he added a rude snicker. "Nice to see you again. I zhought I got rid of you ze last time I saw you." Kyle frowned darkly as he looked over at Fanboy and Chum Chum, who had begun to dance around Sigmund chanting his name.

"Alright guys," the girl named Rachel said to Fanboy and Chum Chum who looked at her. "Let the big kids talk." Kyle snickered lightly, and was shocked that it got them to go away. Sigmund glanced back at Rachel, lightly smiling.

"Vhy are you not freaking out?" he asked her. Rachel looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm supposed to freak out?" she asked, innocently. "Why ever for?" Sigmund snapped as fireworks flew behind him, sparkling above his head as it spelled out in glorious letters: _Sigmund the Sorcerer._

"I am Sigmund ze Sorcerer!" he shouted as he snapped his fingers, which dissipated the fireworks. Rachel raised her eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you Sigmund, I'm Rachel," she told him. Kyle, who had lost interest in the conversation, turned around and began to watch the sky.

"Are you new to zhis non-dazzling town?" asked Sigmund, darkly crossing his arms.

"Uh, just visiting," she replied to him.

"And vhy are you vith the Constipator?" Sigmund frowned, glancing at Kyle who had began to lose focus.

"He's my friend," Rachel replied, wryly. "You seem to have a big ego." She smirked as Sigmund frowned even more. She was smart.

"Yes well, I must leave now," Sigmund said as he forcefully grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Good-bye my Ravishing Rachel." With another snap, he was gone.


End file.
